Miscellaneous
Some random but related nick-nacks in the UltraVerse. Worlds Apart: An Ultra Crew Crossover Fanfiction: Excerpt 1: Synopsis: When five girls from seemingly unrelated universes are brought together by their enemies/rivals and are forced to work together to undergo a "Trial of the Elements", friendships will be forged, secrets will be revealed, patience will be tested, and nostalgia will run completely wild. Watch as characters from The Get-Along Gang, Sonic the Hedgehog (Saturday AM), Samurai Pizza Cats, Showbiz Pizza Place's "Rock-Afire Explosion" animatronic band, and Teen Titans come together in ways you'd never expect and brave the trials of wind, water, fire, wood, and metal. With heavy Mega Man 2 and 3 emphasis, a ton of cheesy moments, and more nostalgic moments shamelessly shoehorned in with plenty of meta moments and fourth-wall breaks, this is the first major undertaking I've written since the Ultra Crew original fanfic line. And now without further ado, here's a preview sample of the incredibly massive single-spaced fan fiction, respaced for your reading ease: Light. Fuzzy...shapes... Bunnie squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head a bit then opened them again, hoping her vision would clear. "What the hoo-haa happened...?" Bunnie did a double take and her eyes widened by about two sizes as soon as she saw her left hand. "My arm...it's not roboticized anymore. I'm--" That was was when Bunnie noticed what she was wearing. "A karate gi and pink sandals." At that the realization that her legs were no longer roboticized hit her like a ton of bricks. "I'm...whole." Bunnie wanted to jump up and scream out something to the effect of "The Bunnie bod' is back." but...something compelled her not to. She instead knelt down and bowed her head, uttering something in Japanese...JAPANESE? "Oh my stars...how'd I learn Japanese? And...why am I speaking without my Southern accent...?" Bunnie gasped. "You sure like playing twenty questions, sister." Came a rather irrate interjection. Princess Violet stood up and faced Bunnie. "Are you the one who brought me here?" Vi narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "...." Bunnie blinked. "You hard of hearing or what?! Look at the crown, peasant! Royal princess here! And I'm commanding you to answer me!" "No. I didn't bring us here." Bunnie answered cooly. "At least tell me those three are friends of yours." "........I've never seen them before in my life." At that the mouse began to stir. "Oh, my head. If Loony Bird slipped some of Billy Bob's Gasohol in the pizza sauce again, I'm going to.......to...." At that Mitzi looked up and fell backwards. "This wouldn't happen to be a pizza-induced nightmare would it?" She asked, timidly. "No. I'm afraid it isn't." Bunnie replied. "Welcome to the party, lady. Apparently someone forgot to include the ruby slippers because Kansas has totally gone bye-bye." Vi crossed her arms. "It doesn't look much like Showbiz Pizza Place either." Mitzi said, not realizing she was scooting away from Violet and Bunnie. At that she bumped into Starfire who awoke with a start and screamed, eyes lighting up all aglow with green Star Bolt energy. Mitzi screamed, just barely tumbling away from the resulting Starbolts. "Who are you?! Do you wish to do me harm?" Starfire hovered in the air, both hands energized with Star Bolt energy. "N-no! I'm just a singer for the Rock-Afire Explosion! I'm not a fighter! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" At that Starfire let the energy fade and hovered back down to the ground. "Sincere apologies then. Let me make amends for my misjudgement! I shall recite the Poem of Apology--all 5,000 verses!" "......." Violet raised an eyebrow. "This kind of thing happen to you before?" She asked Bunnie plainly. Bunnie shook her head. "First time?" Bunnie nodded. "Er...thank you but no thank you. Just help me to my feet and we'll call it even." Mitzi said attempting to be polite. "Very well." Starfire did so. "What's up with her outfit? Saddle shoes? That is SO four or five decades ago. Someone forget to tell her sock hops went out in the fifties?" Violet whispered. Bunnie frowned in reply to Violet's rudeness. "At least tell me the network censors aren't having a fit over HER outfit. I don't think they make skirts any shorter and her top doesn't cover her stomach and--" Silence. "She's standing right behind me, isn't she?" "How dare you criticize my native Tamaranian attire?!" Starfire shouted, doing the suddenly-uber-giant, ticked-off anime head thing. "Umm...I don't suppose it would help if I said I was sorry?" "Keep it down, would you? I have such a headache..." The dog groaned, rubbing her head. Dottie looked up at the other four and was quickly silent. "I can't say I was expecting to wake up to this. I think it would be a good idea not to tell Cousin Wilton about this when I get back to Green Meadow...IF I get back to Green Meadow." "Well now we got TWO cheerleaders with hair ribbons. And this one's carrying roller skates!" Vi groaned. "Want to make something of it?" Dottie retorted hotly. "Yeah. Nice bathrobe, bunny-girl." Mitzi followed up. "It's a kimono! And neither of you better so much as smudge it. This is real silk not that synthetic trash. It costs a lot more than either of you could hope to put in your piggy banks." Vi snarled. "Oh yeah. THIS is getting us somewhere." Bunnie smoldered sarcastically. "Like you can talk. What's with the pajamas?" "It's a karate gi." Bunnie said simply. "Riiiight." Vi wrinkled her nose. "Can we stop fighting each other long enough to at least get introductions and figure out where we are and how we got here?" Bunnie questioned. "Fair enough." Dottie replied. "Agreed." Starfire seconded. "Yes. Please." Mitzi nodded. "Oh, alright. Not like griping has got us anywhere anyway." Violet rolled her eyes. "You go first, puppy-girl." "The name is Dottie Dog, thank you very much. I'm a student at Green Meadow elementary. What's your story, bunny-girl?" "You will address me as Princess Violet Tokugawa, Dottie. I am royalty so acknowledge it--" "More like a royal pain in the--" Dottie started. "Ahem." Bunnie half-coughed. "You. Mouse. Got a name or do I nickname you saddle shoes?" "It's Mitzi. Mitzi Mozarrella. And saddle shoes are quite stylish where I'm from. Better than what you're wearing." "So what do we call you, besides riding the boundary between PG and PG-13?" "On my home planet of Tamaran, I was given the birth name, Koriand'r, but I am more commonly known by the name Starfire, and--" "Yeah, that's fascinating. I suppose our self-appointed leader wants to be called something other than Pajamas, right?" Bunnie sighed and looked up. "My name is Bunnie Mae Rabbot. And I never said I was leader of anything. For there to be a leader there has to be a team, after all." She replied. "Point." "Question is...why are we here." "I think I can answer that." Came a voice from the shadows. At that Starfire gasped as a figure stepped into the light. "Slade!" Starfire snarled before launching herself at the newcomer. "What have you done with my friends?! If you have hurt them--" Starfire cried as she took flight and swung...her fist passing right through what was obviously a hologram. "My dear Starfire you misunderstand. It is not your friends I have done anything with. It's you." "Why have you done this?!" "All in good time. And yet I have not introduced my other esteemed collegues. I believe your friends may already know them." "In fact...I think some of us are very anxious to get reacquainted." Came another voice. "Robotnik..." Bunnie gasped, taking a step back. The bloated scientist entered as if on cue. "Bunnie Rabbot...my unfinished work. You've become as much a thorn in my side as that blasted Sonic the Hedgehog and Princess Sally." "The pleasure's all mine, you overgrown crockpot of fat. Someday I hope to be more of a rusty steel spike in your side than a thorn." "Hold your tongue, rodent. Your punishment has yet to begin." "That was first class villain dialogue, Ivo. I'm suprised you didn't add the maniacal laughter for good measure. Oh well, that's less screen time wasted." The almost fox-like rat grinned as he entered. Violet took one look and went ballistic. "SEYMORE CHEESE YOU GOUDA-SCARFING PIECE OF MOLDY PEPPERONI! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!" Violet pulled out her spear and started slashing, slicing, and gouging and otherwise mutilating...yet another hologram. "Fight fair you vermin!!!" Violet shrieked her attacks passing right through Seymore. "..." Dottie and Mitzi just stared. Even Starfire was a little confused. "I believe this is what Raven means by the saying 'that girl has issues', correct?" "I believe you're right, Starfire." Bunnie nodded. "Suddenly I'm glad that we don't have supervillain enemies or rivals to deal with." Mitzi breathed a sigh of relief. "Well...that's not completely true. Dottie said, looking around. And her suspicions were confirmed as soon as she came eye to eye with. "Catchum Crocodile? I knew you were a bully but what do you have to do with this?" "Because this beats fixing the science fair any day." "YOU were the one who sabotaged Hermie the Robot? He wrecked the town because of your tampering! I should have known your lame attempt to pass Leiland in a tin-foil covered suit as your science project was just a diversion you...you..." "Your record's stuck, little girl." "I'm the same age as you so don't you give me static!" Dottie shot back. "Big talk for someone trapped with these four losers." "HEY YOU SHUT YOUR HOLE, SAWBLADE MOUTH!" Violet blasted. "I guess that leaves me out of--" "Mitzi...Mitzi...!" "Who's there?" "You don't remember do you." "Remember what?" "I'm not surprised you don't know me. After all I AM your past." "You're speaking in riddles. What do you want? Who are you?" "Wolf Pack Five, Mitzi." "Wolf Pack--" "That's right. That's where it all began...and where it ended. FOR ME!" At that the brown-furred mouse stepped into the light, taking a moment to fix her ponytail. "You look like--" "I AM you. Or at least...I am what you could have been. Before your image was redone! "..." "You see I AM you, Mitzi...but you can call me by my original name...I'm Mini. Mini Mozzerela. And that's with one L, sweetie." "That...can't...be!" "Yes it can. It was before the grey fur and curly blond pigtails. It was before the cheerleader outfit, pom-poms and saddleshoes. I'm suprised you never asked Beach Bear or Fatz Geronimo about it. After all...they were original members of the Wolf Pack 5. Even your Rolfe DeWolf was Wolf Pack 5. Back when he wore the formal outfit and still had the moustache. Before his poor business decisions reduced him to that loud vest and bowtie and hiring the services of his cagey agent, Earl Schmerle." "But.......why?" Mitzi asked, a little sad and a little scared. "Why? Because I was merely your prototype. Like Dingo Star--the WP5's original drummer, and Rolfe's "Wolfman" nickname they weren't meant to be! Well...that's gonna change, my transistor sister." "But--" "No buts, Mitzi. You stole my very identity. I could have been you but they had to alter me so much! I couldn't even keep my name because some OTHER girl mouse already had the name. Even the fact that it was spelled differently didn't change a thing! My career was over and Rock-Afire Explosions' careers took off like a shot! Fatz and Beach Bear moved on! They hired some space dog named Duke Larue to replace Dingo! Then came Billy Bob and Earl! And it was completed when you stepped into the picture!" "Guess it seems we all have people we have issues with...and who have issues with us." Bunnie narrowed her eyes. "What's your game, you--" Vi started. "She is an impatient one, Big Cheese." Slade cut in. "You get used to the name-calling after a while but the whining and demanding REALLY starts to give you the red hienie after a while." The tankooki-looking rat animate mused. "WHAAAAT?!?" Vi shrieked. "You got a DEATHWISH talking about me like that, Seymore!" "Oh can it, your highness. Your sacrifice will make it a lot easier to clean up my reputation in Little Tokyo." "What...sacrifice?" "You're a smart girl. Riddle me this. Little Tokyo mourns the loss of its one and only princess for its Prime Minister fought bravely and nobly to rescue her from dangerous villains but failed to prevent her demise and was barely able to escape home to tell his people the bad news." Seymore mused. "So what's the deal? You after our lunch money?" Vi snarled, practically foaming at the mouth." "We were supposed to have lunch money?" Starfire asked. "Really, Princess Tokugawa. Such insults are undignified for the active ruler of Little Tokyo." "Sit on it, tin head!" Vi shouted at Slade. "We're going to play a little game. Consider it more of a life's test." Slade replied. "We're sending you on a one-way trip through the Five Elements of the Ancients." Seymore mused. "Each test will have five trials of death-defying challenges which have claimed the lives of many adventurers." Robotnik explained. "And for laughs we're adding our own personal touches to some of these trials." Catchum gloated. "And even if you survive these, we'll be waiting for a final confrontation to weed out the true losers. We're going to reclaim our birthrights and send you to the fate you deserve." Mini Mozzarela pointed at the five theatrically, glaring daggers through her sister. "And when you've finally had the final curtain call, we'll cash in on the benefits. We are SO going to make a mint with your destruction. And then just because we can we're going to finish your friends back home!" Seymore smirked. "YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Starfire blasted, taking to the air and charging up her Star Bolts. "Try hard, Starfire. If you and your friends do not tread lightly, you will destroy each other long before you face us. And that would be most disappointing." Slade answered calmly. "Speak for yourself. The less we have to deal with these peons, the better!" Seymore chuckled. "Peons?!" Dottie protested. "Did your mommy teach you that one? Must've been the only word short enough for you to learn to spell!" She was having none of this. "Flattery will get you nowhere, pooch. Be a good girl and pick up your pom-poms and run along now before you get hurt." "I'll pick up these pom-poms alright and jam them down your--" "Time is ticking, you five. I advise you make the most of it." Slade interrupted. "And if you don't, I'm sure you'll make great roboticized additions to my army." Robotnik cackled. All five of the villains faded away as the hologram shut off. "Well that's just GREAT!" Princess Violet blasted. "From bad to worse to completely in the toilet! I don't think this day could get any worse for me." Violet grumbled. "What makes you think you're the only one having a bad day? You better be able to prove the world revolves around you because it sure doesn't when I last checked." Dottie challenged. "Don't start with me, pig-tails!" Violet snapped back at the grade-school canine. "We are equally distressed." Starfire spoke up. "I wasn't talking to you! When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it!" "Calm down. She was just trying to--" Mitzi interjected before being interrupted. "Don't you tell me to calm down!" "Stop it, Violet." Bunnie demanded, now used to speaking without her Southern accent. "I'll rant and rave if I want, Pajamas! I'm in SUCH a rotten mood! I swear I want to tear something limb from limb! I'll even settle for a stuffed animal or a small woodland creature!" Starfire let out a scream as she envisioned such a cruel act, a cloud of anime sweat dots appeared around her accompanied by a matching anime action background. "You know what, I'm not going to stand for your lack of discipline and your immaturity much longer." "You want a piece of me, Bunnie?!?" Violet challenged, showing some anime fang. "Fighting solves nothing." Bunnie slipped into a defensive stance. "Talk to the FIST!" Violet cocked a fist and sent it toward Bunnie's head. In that brief moment Bunnie narrowed her eyes, an anime glint appearing in the right eye. But instead of taking the full force of Violet's punch...Violet suddenly squeeled in pain as her knuckles crashed into something hard. Her fist had connected with a shiny metal robot fist connected to an equally shiny metal arm sticking out of Bunnie's rolled up gi jacket sleeve. Everyone else gasped in shock. Bunnie's expression remained grim and dead serious. And yet... "Oh my stars...what happened?! In that brief moment I focused and...something happened...I...I roboticized myself?!" She thought. "They're all just as shocked as I am...but they all seem to be under the impression that I knew what I was doing. I shouldn't mislead them but it might be the only way to get Violet under control." Bunnie thought. "Would anyone else attempt to fill Violet's shoes?" Bunnie snorted, hoping she wasn't coming off as too harsh. "Uh-uh." Dottie shook her head. "No arguements here!" Mitzi followed up. "I do not wish to challenge you." Starfire added. "Well?" Bunnie looked Violet straight in the eyes. "...no..." She practically squeaked. Bunnie lowered her fist and her robotic arm suddenly seemed to metamorph back to flesh and fur. Bunnie rolled down her karate gi sleeve. "Okay." Violet turned away and clutched her aching hand in pain. "We may have our differences and we may not like the situation. But we're all each other's best shot at getting home." Bunnie shifted her eyes from person to person. "So. Are we a team? Or aren't we?" Silence. Everyone seemed too scared to reply until. "I will join the team." Mitzi overlapped her hand on top of Bunnie's. "I'm in." Dottie walked over and did the same. "If we are being held here by our enemies and we wish to return to our homes then our quests are the same. I too shall be part of the team." Starfire followed the others examples. "So. How about it, Violet? Are you in? Or out?" Bunnie asked. Violet gritted her teeth, and remained turned away from everyone else. "Darn her...why'd she have to block my fist so HARD?! I should just refuse. I mean I'm not much of a team player. But...I don't wanna stay here...and I do want to get revenge on Seymore...and I've never walked away from a fight before...what would my mom think if she ever found out! I don't want to be that sissy she kicked around the palace when I was just a baby again!" Violet cringed thinking of how one-sided her sparring practices with Emperess Frieda were. "Eh, whatever. I guess I might was well keep the rest of you out of trouble. We're a team, Pajamas." Violet overlapped her hand over the others'. "Then lets start acting like a team. For that to happen we have to trust each other...and we have to believe we can win." Bunnie nodded. "Okay. I guess that makes you officially team leader." "I guess so." "So now what, Bunnie?" Mitzi asked. "We choose our path." Bunnie replied. Everyone noticed that they were in dark, foggy room with five circular gateways in a star formation. Each gate had a Japanese character on it. "Well this doesn't help us." Dottie frowned. "You speak Japanese. At least that's what you were speaking when you woke up." Vi prompted. "Maybe you read it too?" She shrugged. Bunnie stared at the Japanese characters. "Yes. I recognize them. That one is Kaze, the word for wind. And that one is Hi/Ka/Ba. The word for fire. And that one is Mizu. The word for water. Those are Moku and Kin, the words for wood and metal." "So which one do we take first?" "I think...we should take Wind first." Bunnie said after a short silence. "Well...wind it is. And hey, if you get us killed, at least you won't have to worry about Prisoner Island." Violet wrinkled her nose. With that the Gate of Wind opened and everyone stepped inside. To be Continued... Worlds Apart: An Ultra Crew Crossover Fanfiction: Excerpt 2: "We seem to be in some kind of parking lot next to a big building on the side of a road." Bunnie observed as a few sparce cars drove up and down the street. "Yeah...but what building?" Dottie asked as she dumped Violet off of her, picked herself up, brushed herself off, and walked around to the front. Then her eyes lit up as she saw the neon sign. "Anyone feel like pizza and music?" She asked. "I'm so for that." Violet piped up. "Where are we, Dottie?" Bunnie asked. "Looks like we're at a pizzaria with live enterntainment. Check out the picture of this cool Wuhrlitzer organ. And there must be several dozen other instruments all hooked up to it!" Dottie pointed. "Reminds me of a restaurant I knew about 11 years ago that burned down. Problem is...I don't know how I remember it. What's weirder is I don't see anyone inside...yet everything seems to be in full operation." Mitzi pondered. "Well, if dimension hopping has taught me anything it's that we should expect the unexpected...or at least the very weird. Anyway...I'm starving, let's get inside." Violet prompted. "But if there's nobody here, who's going to make the pizzas?" Starfire asked. "Well...why don't we cook our own pizza?" Dottie volunteered. "Say what?" Violet raised an eyebrow. "Do any of us know anything about pizza making?" Bunnie asked. Mass-sweatdropping all around. "Well uh...how hard could it be?" Dottie shrugged. "Couldn't be any tougher than the time the gang and I made all those cookies with my grandmother's special recipe." "Yeeeeah...and how did that turn out, Dottie?" Violet put her knuckles to her hips. Dottie was suddenly silent as the memories of the big fight she and the rest of the Get-Along Gang got into in the kitchen of Hoofnagle's Ice Cream Emporium came flooding back to her. "Uh...swimmingly." "You're a terrible liar, Dottie." Dottie sighed and hung her head. "That obvious, huh?" Violet nodded in reply. "We'll just have to wing it." Bunnie spoke up as she entered. "Yeah." "Guess so." Inside there was a short hallway leading to the cashier desk. A right turn led into a wider hallway with a pair of staircases leading up to the second floor balcony a pair of doors leading into the main room and a salad bar and buffet area at the far end. Some further searching eventually led to the kitchen. After drawing straws to see who would go first, Starfire started things off after she familiarized herself with the ingrediants and preparation of a pizza. Once it was made she popped it in the oven and waited. "I should compose a poem while I wait for it to cook. I shall let my imagination soar with the gift of prose! Yes, it is here and now I reach for that golden ring, and let my words take flight!" Starfire beamed. She cleared her throat and let the words flow. "Pizza, pizza, thou art fair. Thy fragrant odor fills the air. Of all the wonders from above, Pizza 'tis thou that most I... IT'S BURNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Starfire cried out as she threw open the oven door and pulled out the blackened pizza and sighed. "I give you an A for effort, Star...a D minus in home economics but an A for effort. Violet held up scorecards with the respective grades. "Well...uh..so what, cooking's not your strong suit." Dottie tried to comfort. "You're up next, Vi." Bunnie shrugged. "Alright. I've been watching Speedy, Guido, and Polly do this long enough. Stand back and watch a pro!" And when the door opened. "Errr...it's a bit...uh...soggy." Bunnie hesitantly admitted. "Is it supposed to be dripping?" Starfire asked. "Alright, alright! I made a slight miscalculation!" Vi complained as she picked up her slice and it literally oozed into a puddle, cheese, sauce, crust, and all. Bunnie tried her luck. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!!! AHHHH!!!!" Violet ran about, anime fire spewing from her mouth. "Kill me..." Dottie collapsed, grasping her throat. "Uh...I guess it is a little spicy." Bunnie sweatdropped. "A LITTLE? That'll peel PAINT!" Violet roared. Dottie went next. "Eww, eww, eww, EWWWW!!!" Violet spat as she stuck her mouth under the faucet and chugged gulp after gulp after gulp of water. "It's not that bad! You're just exhaggerating to build yourself by tearing me down." Dottie said and shoved a slice in her mouth...and then she turned green. Then she ran to the ladies room, holding her mouth. Moments later she came back, holding her stomach. At that point all eyes were on Mitzi. A deep sigh. "Well...no pressure." Mitzi said as she got to work. It was prepared, put in the oven and when it was taken out and cooled. "Well...everybody ready?" Bunnie asked. "Yeah. I've got the poison-control center's number and my cel-phone out and ready to dial." Violet wrinkled her nose. "If I don't see you in the afterlife...I'm going to be a very happy Dottie." Dottie sneered at Violet. "Let's actually sample it before we rush to judgement." Bunnie interjected. Everyone bit into their slices at the same time, chewed and swallowed except Mitzi who was too nervous to do so. She hesitated, waiting for a response. "Mitzi...that pizza..." Bunnie began. Mitzi's eyes widened. "...was..." Bunnie continued. It seemed she was dragging her reply out. "The most WONDERFUL thing I've ever tasted!" Starfire suddenly burst out as a pink anime backdrop covered with red hearts appeared behind her as she spun around in place. "Hey...this IS great." Violet blinked, surprised. "...you're just just trying to soften the blow and make me feel better are you?" Mitzi asked. "No way! This is great!" Dottie replied. "It ROCKS!" Violet devoured the rest of her slice. "Mitzi...taste it." Bunnie urged. And so Mitzi did so. "Ohhh...just like...Showbiz Pizza Place..." Mitzi looked pleasantly surprised...almost euphoric. "Well...I guess we know who the chef of our team is." Violet beamed. "Three cheers for Mitzi!" Dottie urged. "It's kinda heartwarming really. Us coming together like this just to partake in something as simple as enjoying pizza." Mitzi smiled warmly. "It brings back memories of when the Rock-Afire Explosion really started taking off. The birthday celebrations were especially nice. I remember this one time--" Mitzi stopped short as images appeared in her mind. She was onstage in her usual place on Beach Bear's left, pom-poms in hand. ~~"Showbiz Pizza is proud to welcome the famous Dr. Arcade and his family and friends." Billy Bob announced as the spotlight shone down on one table in particular where an orange, blackstriped cat in a yellow shirt and jeans was seated. Joining him was a yellow-furred dog in a shirt, tie, pants, and a labcoat as well as a grey-furred, thin black-stripped cat in a skirt and blouse. And next to her was a gold-furred wolf child in in cute white karate uniform with a lightning bolt simple on the back. For some reason the girl cat and the wolf seemed to stand out to Mitzi...as if they had some kind of significance or importance. The lil werewolf child waved as the vision faded.~~ "Mitzi? Mitzi, are you okay?" Bunnie snapped her back to reality. "It was another of these whacked-out visions we've all been having, wasn't it?" Violet asked. "Yeah...it felt SO familiar...as if I've lived it. The RAE has had a lot of shows, traveling the country but...what's so different about this one...? And who was that gold-furred wolf child..." Mitzi tugged at her lip. "Beats me. Well we might as well enjoy the pizza before it gets cold." Dottie snagged another slice. "I can't help but these visions have a special meaning...as if they're guiding us to something...but what?" Bunnie mused before taking another bite. To Be Continued... Worlds Apart: An Ultra Crew Crossover Fanfiction: Excerpt 3: Sure enough the familiar Dr. W sign lay in wait with the gates to Metal Man's core room just under it. All five girls charged through them and into the hallway. Taking a moment to ready themselves for their dangerous opponent they paused to get their gear ready then ran through the final doorway into the room only to land on yet another conveyor belt. Metal Man dropped in from above. "Word on the street is some flaky tarts are giving my fellow metal-heads a hard time." "Hard time? Hah! We sent them to that big scrapyard in the sky." Dottie challenged. "Oh you did NOT just say that, fleas for brains!" "The heck I didn't!" Dottie shot back. "I was only going to kill one of you to avenge them. Now it looks like I'll have to kill you all." Metal Man rubbed his knuckles. "I think you've got rust in your brain!" Dottie taunted again. "Dottie! Don't heckle the super-villain!" Violet scolded. "You stay out of this! I'm not going to take insults from a pile of scrap!" Dottie turned to Violet. Metal Man took advantage of the distraction immediately. Metal Man formed a Metal Blade in his grasp behind his back, without warning he launched it toward the girls. "Scatter!" Everyone ran for cover but Dottie wasn't so lucky. Dottie shrieked as the cold metal cut through her shoulder. "DOTTIE!!!" Bunnie cried. "You have...hurt her.....with your terrible instruments of destruction!" Starfire gasped in shock. "Yeah...and there's more where that came from. I think I should kill every last one of you!" Metal Man materialized a pair of Metal Blades in his hands. "You feel no remorse! You thrive on our pain! You have no respect for your opponents! And you've injured our friend! We have a name for your kind on my planet!" Starfire raged, suddenly going into the anime giant ticked-off head thingie, actually making Metal Man shrink back into a super-deformed chibi size. "You are a...CLORBAG VARBLOORNILK!!!!!!!" She screamed at the robot. A moment of silence. "Errrrr...yeah. She's uh...a real potty mouth...isn't she?" Violet sweatdropped. Bunnie just shrugged. "Enough of this!" Metal Man slung both blades which Starfire shot down, reducing them to molten blobs of steel. "You will cease your attack and apologize!" She demanded. "Uhhh...she isn't really this naive is she?" Violet asked. "Let me think about it. Ummm...NO!" Metal Man pressed a button on his arm and a steel I-beam shot out of the wall, knocking Starfire down. While she was dazed for a moment, Metal Man pulled the steel girder from the wall, and bent it around Starfire, wrapping her up in from neck to ankles. Then he tossed her aside. "Next?" He smirked. Violet fired up her jetpack and circled around. "Cross wires with me if you dare!" She taunted. "Cross wires? Close but..." At that massive bundle of steel cables poured out of panels in the walls and wrapped around Violet, binding her. "...close only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades." Metal Man cackled. "Three down. Why don't you try your luck. You look pretty strong." Metal Man pointed at Bunnie. "Eat plasma, tin grin!" Bunnie cyber-morphed into Mega Man X's first armor and fired off regular shots from her Super X-Buster. Metal Man jumped them all, flinging Metal Blades in volleys. Most of them pinged off of the armor, some managed to make shallow cuts in the surface of the armor, and most just missed. Bunnie charged up for a maximum charge shot. That was when the orb on Metal Man's chest flickered to life and Metal Man surrounded himself with a translucent green aura. "How do you like that, lagomorph? Hah-hah-hah-hah-hah!" "More cheap tricks!" Bunnie growled. "And for my next trick..." Metal Man sent forth a wave of green cutting waves from the spherical shield. All of the blasts crashed right into Bunnie and forced her to demorph and fall to the now inoperative conveyor belt. "And now for the finale...I'm going to make a rabbit disappear...permanently!" Metal Man announced as he chucked waves of Metal Blades at cluster of machinery and structural ironwork in the ceiling. A deluge of scrap metal and destroyed machinery rained down on Bunnie. When the dust cleared, Bunnie found herself trapped under a huge pile of sheet metal, mechanical parts, gears and crankshafts. Metal Man was more than likely grinning under his faceplate by that point. He didn't have to say anything to accentuate how bleak things looked now. He simply pointed his index finger at Mitzi as if to say 'I choose you'. The evil robot approached Mitzi as her friends could only watch helplessly. "I can't look!" Dottie turned away. "Me neither!" Violet flung her ears over her eyes. Starfire struggled to free herself, the steel beam groaning under the strain of her Star Strength. Bunnie couldn't even wiggle a toe under the scrap pile. She couldn't even see what was going on because a large pile of the scrap was blocking her view. Mitzi backed away slowly...until she found herself backed up into a corner. "I sure could use a miracle..." She thought, searching for anything useful upon her person. It seemed like she had nothing on her of significance--even the Item Units seeming to be of no help--until she found... "A game token?" The mouse was a little less than optimistic. "Oh well... It's a leap of faith, but my friends are counting on me!" "So...you going to throw in the towel...or become a messy little red spot under my heel?" At that moment Mitzi's ear twitched as she heard it above her...and then she happened to look up...and smirk at what she saw. "Hmm...tough choice. How about...I flip you for it?" Mitzi grinned as she suddenly launched the coin with a mighty flip. Her opponent dodged to the side. "Was that your best shot?" "Nooooo..." Mitzi began just as the coin pinged off the rusty cotter pin securing a giant gear to a crankshaft directly above Metal Man. Then she realized the obvious. "..." Mitzi gulped, thinking that maybe her luck just ran out. "Sometimes I think the world just waits for me to get cocky." She whimpered. Metal Man roared with laughter. "I'm going to enjoy--" That was when they heard something snap and clink to the ground, followed by the groan of metal on metal from above. "What the--" Metal Man picked the wrong time to look up. CRUNCH. The gear crushed him flat, tipped over, leaving his mangled body motionless. "That.....was my best shot." Mitzi mused as the coin dropped back into her palm. "Even when I'm in crazy alternate dimensions...I can always count on my friends to get me out of a scrape." She smiled, looking at Billy Bob's likeness on the coin. To be continued... Mega Man X8 (Mega Man X and Bunnie Rabbotou version): A Novelization and UCIAT Crossover - Excerpt 1 And now a selection from a Mega Man X8 novelization/Ultra Crew crossover fanfic I worked on after Worlds Apart. I'll post two other selections later on, but for now here's Mega Man X8 as told through the eyes of the Maverick Hunters and the Ultra Crew: A rustle. Perhaps a woodland creature? No. X reasoned whatever had caused the noise had to be bigger. Metallic noises. The ground began to shake. Yes. Something was definitely coming. Something big. And low and behold it made its presence known. X looked up...and up...and up again at the towering metal crab-like, mechanaloid in front of him. X didn't even measure up to half the length of its front leg. It clamped its giant front claw appendages menacingly, creating shrill and piercing crashes of metal on metal as it bore down on the insignificant form of X. It's giant red form cast a shadow which extended far behind X as it blocked out the light behind it. The machines glowing green eyes focused upon the little blue centurion. "X! Axl! I've examined the data on that maverick!" Alia's voice broke throught the static of the comlink. "Looks like it grabs its opponents and immobilizes them. If you're grabbed by the enemy call for a Tag Assist and help is on the way!" And so the battle was on. The great crab behemoth began spewing energy shots from the domed crystals on its front legs, directly targeting X. Immediately, X dodged them and counter attacked. Realizing that if the blaster pods were taken out, the joints would become unstable. Result: comprimised balance. Inevitable collapse of the main body. Likely it could regenerate the stability within its limbs...but still that would mean a short window of opportunity to attack the head. A simple plan. And so X ran with it. X pursued the mighty machine at it seemingly began to back off, retreating backwards. It continued firing shots from its legs while it scurried away. X fired upon the closest blaster pod, destroying the gun unit then targeted the one above it. With a creaking groan, the whole leg gave way, compromising the monster's balance. It teeted and collapsed forward giving X the chance to charge his weapon and fire upon the head. The effect was instant, the force of a giant powderkeg laced with plastic explosive slammed into the metal shell, throwing the whole monstrosity backward in a whiplash. Sparks erupted where the metal had been carbon scored, charred, and otherwise melted into a twisted shape. The crab beast crackled a bit with static before regenerating its legs and uprighting itself. Once again it began its retreat...but something was different. It was missing a claw! Where had it gone...? SNAP!!! X was soon at the mercy of increasing pressure of metal on metal. A sneak attack! The claw had grabbed him from behind and immobilized the maverick hunter. X struggled but to no avail. The grip was too strong...and it was getting stronger. X remembered Alia explaining about the Tag Assist and now was as good a time as any to call in Axl. That was when X found himself hurtling forward, the distinct sound of an explosive crash of energy upon metal preceeding X's sudden release. X landed hard upon the ground. He turned to look in the direction of the claw. "Axl...?" He thought. X hadn't called for the Tag Assist...how could Axl have known? As the blue reploid's vision rebuffered, he could make out something mostly white and brown with areas of pink as well as two emerald green spots...eyes, perhaps? He could make out something coming closer...a hand. A furry brown hand. As his vision cleared he could make out rabbit-ish features and a white karate uniform with a pink one-piece swimsuit barely visible under the jacket. The face became clearer and X could make out a warm smile. It was then he recognized his rescuer. A brief moment passed as they made eye contact. X nodded, a look of respect in his eyes and he extended his own hand, accepting the rabbit's help. And he was quickly pulled to his feet. The blue machine quickly spotted the smoking buster cannon on the rabbit's other arm. Indeed some things had not changed. It had been a long time. And fate had drawn them back together--Maverick Hunter Mega Man X and Ultra Crew legend, Master Bunnie Mae Rabbot. Turning back to the machine, which was reattaching its claw to its arm, it was quite apparent that it was becoming frustrated. It only had to deal with one annoyance. Now it had to deal with two PLUS it was wounded. Bunnie stared the opponent down. The machine began retreating, having regenerated its joints and weapons. The two warriors, reacting, began their pursuit, firing at the pulse cannons, bringing it down once again. This time there was no escape once it collapsed. X and Bunnie nodded to one another and executed the finishing blow. Time slowed down and the world rotoscoped about as computer code spun underneath them and rained down all around them, everything turning black against the neon green coding. There was just X and Bunnie and their opponent. In those fleeting moments, they unleashed the full power of their buster cannons, letting loose with solid streams of plasma energy. The shots impacted. Then cleaved through the target. And as soon as it began...it was over. The awesome power of the Team-Up Attack. And with that the crab mechaniloid exploded, scattering metal triangles everywhere. X collected the spoils of war and turned to the one who had assisted him. "Bunnie." "X." A moment of silence. "It's good to see you again. I guess I owe you for the save." "No you don't. As you would say...all in the line of duty." Bunnie looked on. "I wish we were meeting under better circumstances." X straightened himself. "What brings Ultra Crew into this?" X inquired. Bunnie took a deep breath. "We're just doing our jobs." She replied. X remained silent. "Maybe it is something else." Bunnie almost expected X to see right through her response. No way was she going to get by with a by-the-book answer. "Unfinished business?" Bunnie shifted in response. "I'd call it more of a matter of exorcising personal demons. And I don't just mean myself." "Violet wants to resolve things as well." X followed up Bunnie's reply. "I think we both want the same thing." "And that is?" "Closure." Bunnie closed her eyes. "To be free of the ghosts of the past. My sixth sense tells me that this won't be just any old battle against the Mavericks. Something in my heart and soul is telling me...this could be the one. This...may be where it comes full circle." X remained silent for a moment. "End of an era?" "Maybe...or maybe just the beginning of a new chapter. Right now...it's too early to presume anything...even with Sixth Sense." X stopped a moment to collect some samples of the destroyed maverick for Alia. Then he stood up and walked along the path with Bunnie joining him. "So. Who else is joining you?" "Obviously Violet. She's running late. Hope she didn't get cold feet. I know how much the fourth war spooked her." "Anyone else?" "Newcommer. She's wet behind the ears but she shows a lot of potential. We met her during that so-called Worlds Apart incident. Her name's Mitzi Mozzarella." "Interesting name." "Makes sense when you consider she's an anthropomorphic mouse." "So. What's her angle?" "She has a shapeshifting weapon. Good for long and short range attacks. We're trying to develop something to give her better mobility. I have air dashing like you, Violet has her jet pack. We were hoping Douglass could take a look at what we got." "I'm sorry but Douglass was reassigned after the sixth war." "Oh." "We do have a whole new R&D lab set up with some new navigator staff joining Alia. Maybe they could figure something out." Bunnie demorphed her arm cannon into a furry rabbit arm and rolled her sleeve down. "You still have that ability." "Yes. Maybe for the rest of my natural born life. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Being able to resume my flesh and fur body makes me feel somewhat...normal. And being able to summon the weapons and gear makes me feel useful...like I can really do some real good in the Omniverse." "I can't think of many people who deserve that power more than you. You're responsible with it. You know your limitations and you exercise restraint I don't see on a daily basis." X replied. "I have your creator to thank in part for having these abilities. Between him, Professor Arcade, Chuck Hedgehog, and the very power of nature itself...I was given a new lease on life. I was given a real gift." Bunnie closed her eyes. "Even now there's a strong bond between the two of us. We're connected by the technology your creator made possible. But it's more than that...we think alike. We have similar philosophies." "For what it's worth...I'm sorry for what you had to go through to gain such power." "Nobody said it would be easy or painless to grow stronger even within a day. Going through a trial by fire is what made me who I am now." Bunnie opened her eyes. "You're a good friend, X." "As are you, Bunnie." X nodded, accepting Bunnie's firm handshake. Remembering the sample, X radioed Alia just as Axl beamed in. "Alia... I got a sample of that Maverick for you." Alia's voice came in loud and clear. "I'd like to start analyzing it right away. Bring it to me as soon as you can." While it wasn't obvious there was a hint of curiosity and excitement in Alia's tone. She enjoyed this part of the job but she was too professional to let on. "Roger. I'm on my way. Axl, I'm counting on you to clean up here." X turned to the black and white, spikey orange-haired reploid. He was entrusting a good amount of responsibility to the still inexperienced Axl. Axl had come a long way to earn the respect he had now and for X to turn him loose on his own was a big confidence booster. While he was going at it alone, Axl had a heightened anxiety over the mention of Zero earlier. X was a good hunter who deserved every rookie's respect, but Zero...well... Zero was way cooler in Axl's opinion. Since Red Alert collapsed, Axl had taken great pains in following in his hero's footsteps. "No problem, X! This'll be a snap!" Axl was chomping at the bit to get started and his confidence was solid proof of his determination not to let his team down. He brandished his rapid-fire Axl Bullet laser pistol, letting the silvery gun metal glimmer in the sunlight. "Ma'am." He nodded to Bunnie who nodded back. "Let's switch!" Axl said as X and Bunnie beamed out. To Be Continued... Project X-Zone 2.5 x Ultra Crew Action Team Institute x Undertale: A different fanfic. Part 1 Sometimes I honestly don't know how my own mind works. But every so often I come up with a crossover idea that's weirdly unique even by my standards. I guess when you got certain games and such on your mind, inevitably they'll combine in your subconscious, usually in a dream. I somehow spent a lot of time brainstorming how one could even make a crossover between Project X-Zone and Undertale even work. Here's what I came up with. Half of me wants to say "With apologies to no one in particular". The other half of me says with a Determined grin..."I apologize for nothing!": -=Chapter XX: Hopes, Wishes and Dreams=- We've arrived ahead of them. What is Ouma thinking reviving the 101 Embryos Plan a second time in a row? Who knows what that deceiving fox is up to? All I know is that it goes against our plans. This spot will do to wage our battle. Pity that whatever lifeforms on this world will be caught in the crossfire but war cannot occur without sacrifices. We encountered strange creatures while securing the area. They didn't put up much of a fight. In fact they tried to get all friendly with us. They were annoying so we eliminated them. Weaklings. They turn to dust when they're beaten. Then we should have no opposition from here. Let's amass our forces and get started. Yes, Mistress Due. Hmm? Someone comes... You seem lost, unknown strangers. You are in a place you should not be. Who are you? Howdy! I'm Prince Asriel Tobias Dreemurr-Arcade. I am the heir to the Kingdom of Monsters here in the Underground and a representative of the Ultra Crew Action Team Institute. * Asriel removes his cloak. He is wearing a a shirt, tie, and vest, slacks, and sandals. He looks more like a college professor than a prince. * I am Due Flabellum and these are my minions, Eins and Drei Belanos. We represent Oros Phlox. What business have you in our world, stranger? It is of no concern of yours or anyone's. Not after what's coming. I wanted to extend the hand of friendship to you all but the things I've heard my people say from the encounters that they've had with you are truly disturbing. Why would you attack us so casually without remorse? My dear prince, I regret to inform you that your world has been chosen as the battleground for a great war. It is tragic but I fear that you are inconsequential to the plan. You must be eliminated to prevent no complications to our master. I would prefer to solve this diplomatically. I'm sure you would but we were past that point before we even arrived on this world. If you insist on being violent I'm going to insist you leave this place. There is nothing of value for you here. That is for our master to decide. You however are not needed to be present for that decision. Goodbye, young prince ...! * Eins and Drei attack without mercy, pummeling Asriel before he can muster any defense. His HP drops to 1. ...ugh...I feel...my soul splitting apart... No...I'm going to... Heh...I guess...it's the fate of every instance of me to die......Mom...Dad...everyone...sorry. I'm going to be a little late getting home-- You should see the look on your face right now. (gasp) ...! Wha...? You really ARE an idiot... (scared gasp) F-F-FLOWEY?!? (laughs) Do I LOOK like a flower to you? Who-- Don't tell me you forgot already. Does THIS jog your memory? *puts on a gold heart-shaped locket, engraved with the message "Best Friends Forever" *eyes widen* Ch...CHARA?!? Jeeze, you made a mess of yourself, little brother. If I bring you back home as a pile of dust, Mom will be super-pissed. Now hold still so I can-- !!!! Tch...right, right. You're here too. *scoff* Fine, we'll do it together. Frisk! Ugh.. I see how it is. You act all shocked when your own sister shows up but when Frisk shows up you get all bubbly and starry-eyed. I did't mean it like that! I'm glad to see you both but...I don't have much time left-- *Chara and Frisk suddenly focus their Determination and chant something inaudible. Each holds a hand out and pushes the two halves of Asriel's soul back together where it seals up and reforges. H-how did you do that? My soul is whole again. My injuries healed. You monsters really are weird. You think you're the only ones who can learn magic spells? * Frisk gives a peace sign and a happy giggle * But...when? How? * Frisk tells Asriel through sign language that they found it in an old tome in Toriel's library. * Really? Wow, that's amazing. Are you done getting all friendly with my brother? We're still kind of in the middle of being attacked here. Right. Catchups later. So...how are we supposed to deal with these dorks? I don't want to fight them! I don't think they're going to give us a choice, brother dear. Mn.... Really, Frisk? I don't get you. We're all in college and you still get away with that shy, naive silent act. You haven't been a kid for a long time now and people STILL think it's cute! And for crying out loud how can we STILL not know if you're a boy or a girl?! Chara, you're being mean! Frisk's just trying to help. You want us to wait for you to resolve your dis-functional family issues or we going to get things rolling? Hold your horses, weirdo. Well if you're not going to make a move. Oros Avius, Oros Primus, Oros Golt, Oros Serpus, Oros Silvius. Appear and remove these pests from the battle field! * Several Oros Phlox forces suddenly appear and surround the trio * Now you've done it, Chara! Well. Guess we're doing this. * Chara equips the Real Knife * Where did you get that?! I thought you threw it away after-- Bust me later. Saving our lives is now. What about you, squirt. Mn-mn. (shaking head) God, you two are so alike! It's gonna get you killed, you know. So I guess you're both staying out of this. Mnn! *looking determined* No? If you're not going to fight then what are you going to do?! Wait...I got it! You're going to-- Mm-hmm! *nods* Whatever! Do whatever you want! I'm fighting my way! Azzy, stay back a bit until you get your wind back. We got this covered. Are you sure? I can still-- Solo units shouldn't talk back to their pair unit superiors. Wait a minute! When do you outrank me? Don't argue with your princess. *Frisk looks concerned, giving a pleading look to both* Alright. I'll hang back. But please call me in. I don't like to fight but I will help you both out if I have to. -- Ally Turn, Round 1 -- Don't get in my way, pipsqueak. ... Don't get snippy with me over details. I know we're the same height now! Stop making me look like a dork! * Frisk points to the holographic interface window. It's different from the one that they're used to. * Really? We're going to lead off with that? What is it with you and me using normal attacks. Why can't you let me lead off with a special attack for once? Nnngh! You're sure this one... Right. Well then...let's beat them up a bit...Dreemurr style! * Frisk and Chara each place a hand over the (A) button, selecting the option: "Merciless Heartache & True Knife Dance" * Frisk calls for help! Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr answered the call! * Unhand our children. Or suffer our wrath. With that Chara jumped in, giving a spin of the knife before hacking and slashing. At the same time Toriel unleashes a wave of fire spells that crash into the enemy, bouncing them into range of Asgore who follows up with multiple strikes and stabs with his neon orange trident-staff. Numbers pour off of each point of impact as the enemy is bounced around the area before landing uneasily. K.O.! Heh. Didn't even break a sweat. We're going to go now, children. Be on time getting home and we'll have snail pie after dinner. My favorite! You're the best, mom! I can hardly wait... (cringing) -- Enemy turn, Round 1 -- * Frisk selects Defense * Hey! Watch it! Mnn! Mnnnn! Frisk! Chara! Stay determined. Ugh! Could you WEAR that advice into the ground any more?! -- Ally turn, Round 2 -- Payback time is now! * Chara's battlecry inspires confidence in Frisk. Frisk is filled with determination! * * Frisk places hand over the Left arrow on the cross-key while Chara places a hand on the (A) button, selecting the option: Double Bone Zone & Revolver Yikes! You're carrying a gun, too?!? Right, because I'm sure I can lecture them into knock-out status. Use that big brain of yours for something besides separating those floppy ears! * Frisk calls for help! Sans and Papyrus came to the rescue! *Chara loads the gun up with blue and orange bullets and takes aim as the skeleton brothers suddenly appear. Chara rapid-fires into the opponent before the skeletons take over. Gonna warn you right now, intruders. You take one more step and you're going to have a bad time. I don't believe they deserve a bad time, dear brother. Someone as cruel as this deserves an equal...and I feel like having LOTS OF FUUUUUN! NYEHEHEHHEH! * Sans suddenly whips his arm around as the Enemy's soul turns blue and it is telekinetically flung all around the room as bone-spikes shoot out of the walls, ceilings and floor. Bones suddenly launch toward the enemy and bombard them moments before the Gaster Blasters lock on and shoot away. The enemy is dragged through a maze of bones before Papyrus gets in the act and clenches his fist menacingly as another swarm of bones fly at the foe, pelting it. An annoying white dog runs in with a large bone in its mouth, jumps and then whacks the enemy with the bone, holding it in its front paws before disappearing. The Enemy is lastly dragged back through a second bone zone before getting blasted with gallons of spaghetti from a new set of Gaster Blasters. * K.O.! Anyone who fights our human friends will answer to the Great Papyrus! NYEHEHEH! Get dunked on! --- Enemy Turn, Round 2 --- *The enemy attacks without mercy, bouncing Frisk and Chara all over the room. Their increased defense allows them to take less damage. *whimpers* Gah! You bas-- Chara! Keep it for family audiences! Since when do you get to break the fourth wall? Eheh...well... Darn it all...Flowey put you up to this, didn't he? * Asriel feels his sins crawl up his back. Flowey suddenly peeks over his shoulder, manefesting. Hey! Leave me out of this! Don't make me go back to my own timeline and leave you three high and dry. *shudders with a scared expression* It's sooo creepy that we both exist at the same time. And even creepier that you keep hiding in my shadow. I didn't even die in my timeline let alone become you! You think I'm crazy about this setup, Dreemurr? You're a constant reminder of what I lost. An echo of what should be dead! Will you two knock it off before you have to go on a hate date? --Ally Turn, Round 3-- * Frisk poses dramatically and conveys that they won't even get hit once! The ratings begin to climb steadily! * * Frisk places a hand over the Right arrow of the crosskey as Chara slaps the (A) button, selecting the option: Brawn and Brains & Frying Pan * Frisk calls for help! Undyne and Alphys came! * Chara grins a sadistic grin before winging a barrage of burning sausages from a frying pan at the enemy before wailing away with the kitchen tool. At the same time Undyne and Alphys in the company of mini Metatton drones arrive. Hey! PUNK! You mess with my friends and you're in for a world of hurt! I'm going to rough you up so bad you'll be begging for mercy! I won't l-l-let you hurt m-my friends! (Oh god!) I'll s-s-stop you with the p-power of science! *Undyne causes water spears to shoot up under the enemy and impale mercilessly before swiping with her lance. She then grabs the foe, crunches them up into a ball and suplexes them like a boulder repeatedly before tossing them into the laser paths of Alphys' mini-Metatton drones as she fiddles with an app on her cell phone. Oops! Oh no--! *Alphys suddenly flails her arms as the cell phone unfolds into a jetpack and snaps around her! She takes to the air, flying out of control before bashing into the plummeting foe in a nasty (and unintentional headbutt) K.O.! I th-th-think I n-need to lie d-down for a while. I'll treat you to an anime night! * waves arms joyfully. It seems Frisk wants to join in too! * --- Enemy Turn, Round 3----- Not this time, chumps! Full defense! * All damage and attacks are negated for one enemy move. * ---Ally Turn, Round 4----- All right! You got them on the ropes! I'm just that cool, Asriel! * anime sweat bullet * Just decide already. * Frisk presses the Up arrow on the crosskey as Chara again pounds the (A) button, selecting: "Tough Glove & Death by Glamour Take 2" * Frisk calls for help! Metatton takes the stage! * Ohhhhh yeeeeees! My encore starts now, beauties! And it's going to be absolutely GORGEOUS! ... * Chara charges in, swinging and landing multiple punches, actually driving the enemy pack until they go flying right into Metatton's kicks which are immediately followed up by mini-Metatton drones firing their lasers, and topped off with bombs exploding. * K.O.! See you next episode, beauties! Metatton sure is...flamboyant. *anime sweat bullet* ---Enemy Turn, Round 5---- ...!? Don't go dying on me! *whimper* This calls for counterattack! * Frisk calls for help! Who will come to the rescue? It's Muffet! * Chara lunges for her opponent and goes deep with the True Knife. * * Muffet quickly spins the enemy up in a web and dangles spider donuts and spider cookies before them * Naughty people who are naughty to spiders don't get to partake in our bake sale! * Suddenly a large spider with enormous mandibles snaps its bite around the foe before casting the enemy aside in a heap * Oh, it's the human who was so kind to us. Join us for refreshments, won't you? I'll pour you a nice cup of spiders. Tee-hee! * All the spiders clap their hands to the music * ---Ally Turn, Round 5---- Alright! There's one left to go and crazy lady and her goon squad got no ammo left! Thank goodness! *Frisk points dramatically. Frisk is overflowing with Determination!* * Frisk presses on the Down Arrow on the crosskey as Chara hits A one more time. * Wait! Tag me in, guys! What? For reals? I know what I have to do and I can't be scared of hurting people. Sometimes you have to do things you don't like. But it's okay! No one's going to die today, friend or foe. * Frisk nods to Chara and both of them press the R-trigger. The square under Asriel lights up and he springs into action: Solo Unit Attack: "Go Go, Goat" is activated! * Get ready, because now you're about to face my normal attacks! *Asriel suddenly anime quickchanges out of his clothes into his Overdrive Grand Prix (OGPX) OverTech/BioWare superenhancement suit and Overdrive Sandals. With a cocky grin he tears off, leaving neon white light contrails! Catch me if you can! *Asriel charges back and forth, plowing into his opponent repeatedly and knocking them into the air before literally running circles around them, causing a tornado maelstrom that lifts the up. Asriel leaps up with Bio-Field assisted power and leapfrogs onto his opponent's shoulders and drill spins them straight down into the ground. As they get to their feet they're met with a sudden surprise as Asriel bends forward and jabs both of his pinky fingers into pressure points in his opponent's collar bones. They're paralyzed long enough for Frisk and Chara to follow up! Chara unloads a flurry of knife slashes while Frisk calls for help. * Frisk calls for help and EVERYONE comes! * K.O.! Bet you think you're hot stuff with all those machine-driven super powers of yours. I have to use what I can! I can't use magic anymore becuase my time in Miranda City changed my body and my soul! I'm a Hybrid not a Monster, now. Brag about it, why don't you. Turn End Your flunkies are out cold. You're next unless you want to run away with your tail between your legs! Tch...these children are more trouble than I thought. No matter. They face us now and have no idea what they're in for. There has to be somewhere else you can fight a war besides here! Someplace no one else will get hurt. Naive little goat. Wars cost lives. This war is going to wage here whether you stand in our master's way or not. We can take this lady and those two whatever-they-are's. ...? Frisk? What is it? What do you sense? It seems our real enemy has caught up to us. * a great distortion of time and space appears above and golden chains rocket out and spear into the ground, anchoring the world to somewhere...else. * Ouma caught up to us! Let them come! We'll just bring in more troops and more warriors from across the void! Hiiii! It's you. Saya. Oh how wonderful! You remember my name. You stand on the wrong side of battle, Saya. Why do you back the 101 Embryo Plan a second time? We all have to play the cards we're dealt. Maybe you should tell me why you've sided with Meden again? What's going on? Now there are three more strange people! And they don't look any friendlier than the others. I see you've made some new acquaintances. Yoo-hoooo! The little goat creature. You look fun to play with. Will you bleat for me if I give you a horn rub. ...! *blushes bright red* "P-P-play with? H-horn rub? What are you talking about?! Hey! Are you flirting with my brother?! You've got some nerve, old fox hag! Even Frisk knows better than-- What the? F-Frisk?! What are you doing?! * Frisk gently strokes Asriel's ears to calm him down. * Baaaaah... *Asriel leans into Frisk's touch. Did. You. Just. BLEAT?! Seems you don't make friends as easily as you give yourself credit for, Saya. Ohh. Now I'm not going to feel as bad beating them up. Katana. Akatana. Byakuya X. Aku Tengu. Kamaitachis. To battle! * Several more enemies appear from nowhere. * *sigh* They are a curious lot but it matters not what happens to them. This is war. There are no neutral grounds in war. * More Oros Phlox enemies appear in greater numbers. * Crap! Looks like we're stuck between a rock and a hard place. As Alphys might say, a cursorary evaluation of our our enemies abilities indicates a distinct tactical deficiency. In other words? We are gonna get seriously dunked on... With apologies. Be good children and die-- That's far enough, 外道衆 . And you as well, 妖怪 ! That voice! I know you! You're-- You forget about me, too? *gasp* I can't believe it! You're here, too! We're all here. Considering you still carry my last name with your own family name, it's not even a question why I'd be here. After all...we're family aren't we? To Be Continued... Project X-Zone 2.5 x Ultra Crew Action Team Institute x Undertale: A different fanfic. Part 2 That's far enough, 外道衆 . And you as well, 妖怪 ! That voice! I know you! You're-- You forget about me, too? *gasp* I can't believe it! You're here, too! We're all here. Considering you still carry my last name with your own family name, it's not even a question why I'd be here. After all...we're family aren't we? This just got complicated. Three more interlopers make no difference. Our forces still outnumber them. I believe I remember them from another encounter. Good to see our reputations endure after whooping your butts! You dare! I don't recall falling to you, rabbit! Who are you anyway?! *happy laughter* Good to see you to, my faithful protegee. What's the deal? You know this guy, Asriel? Do I ever?! It's the one who saved my life all those years ago when that rift swallowed me up and sucked me into the Core! THAT'S the reason you messed up the plan and didn't absorb my soul?! Because you were piddling around with W. D. Gaster for 100 years?! Well, since your friends haven't had the pleasure and our enemies seem to be scratching their heads. Allow us to introduce and re-introduce ourselves! Roll call! UCIAT's Third-in-Command, head of software research and development, genetic database librarian, biochemical analysis tech, and certified mathmatics genius. And sexy, sandal-wearing, billionaire anime-gamer otaku rabbit princess! Plus I wrote this introduction! I'm Princess Violet Usako "Usa-Hime" Tokugawa! * Violet poses dramatically. UCIAT Second in Command. Cybermorphic rabbit hybrid and heir to the Rabbotou Clan teachings of the Martial Arts and Martial Sciences. Grand Master Bunnie Meiru Rabbotou. * Bunnie poses stoically, arms crossed. * Greetings, Citizens of this little Undertale Beyond and villains of past adventures. I am the Commander of Ultra Crew Institute Action Team. I am Dr. Volt Alessandro Arcade, the Gold Electric Karate Werewolf. In the name of UCIAT and the STC Agency, we find you guilty of pan-dimensional cross-invasion! Stand down and face arrest or we will remove you from this dimension with force. Please select option two. Please select option two. I just had Thunder Spear sharpened and my jet pack fueled up. Plus I got a whole list of questionably legal ordinance. Violet, you're not hauling around the Vorostovian Quantum Disassembler again. Not to mention the Broiler microwave cannon I borrowed from Providence. Don't tell Six, okay? Violet, we're going to have a talk about your arsenal. And have a nice sit-down "discussion" with Rex and Bo-Bo. This is ringing a familiar chord. These strangers are are allies of the Prince?! This is an unexpected turn of events, ma'am! Neiiigh! It's just our luck, Mistress Saya! I don't care if they're a pair of Final Froggits stacked on top of Tsundereplane! If they want to kick your butts as much as we do, then I ain't gonna be choosey! We should switch out unit assignments later on, Volt! It'll be fun to work together again. Tch...! Are you that eager to ditch your best friends in the middle of a battle! I didn't mean it that way, Chara! I'm just feeling nostalgic. Besides it's not like I'd be leaving you without help! You'd get Volt as a solo unit! Feh...whatever. Hey! Wolf guy. You better not have fleas or something. I just might have to turn you into a fur coat or something. Chara, don't threaten my ex-caretakers! Hey, I like your sister's attitude. When do we get to carve stuff up together? You're not so bad yourself, long-ears. That spear of yours looks like it could put Dad's to shame. And I can tell you got one high-quality dagger there. Mnngh... *uncomfortable* It is as the saying goes, Frisk was it? Politics makes strange bedfellows. The family that slays together stays together. *unenthusiastic* -_-; This has been a meaningful conversation. But it seems your time's up now. I wouldn't count on that, fox-demon. We're not the only ones who are en route to this area. Again we've underestimated our enemies. I think it just means we get to have more fun on the battle field. It's been some time since I've had to sharpen my blades on such interesting prey. This does not mean we have an alliance, Saya. Quite the contrary. It just means a three-way war. One we will have to diffuse. Plus we'll gladly avenge the deaths of every Monster you turned to dust out there. *shakes fist* As long as you put up a better fight than they did. At least we're on the same page trampling the weaklings. Nooo! They were all good people! Be a good little farm animal and you'll get to see them again! Hey! Watch what you say about farm animals Somebody tell this guy to hold his horses. I hate to "steer" this conversation in another direction but "cow-ards" have no place on the battlefield. Ughhhh! Do you HAVE to make jokes as bad as Smiley Trashbag?! *covers mouth and holds back laughter* *chortling* Chara> Don't encourage him! This has gone on long enough. Our goal will not be delayed by any further triviality. Either battle us or die. How about YOU battle US. THEN die-- *ahem* *whimper* Fine. Battle us and get really knocked out so we can spare you and probably have to fight you another day. *claps hands excitedly* Jeeze, even your friends take this pacifist run too seriously... ---Enemy Turn, Round 6--- * The enemy units shuffle around* ---Ally Turn, Round 6. Frisk & Chara---- One flunky or a hundred. I'm gonna dull my knife today! * Enemy Oros Avios blocks the way! * *Chara & Frisk select "Double Bone Zone & Revolver" -=Chara & Frisk vs. Oros Avios=- Who dares say the Great Papyrus sucks?! No spaghetti for you! Nyeheheh. You deserve this. K.O.! My brother is still the coolest. Thank you, dear brother. That means a lot to me-- So cool that it's always "ice" to compliment him when he gives an enemy the "cold shoulder"! Nnnnngh! SAAAAANS! ---Ally Turn, Round 6, Bunnie & Violet--- Make your way towards us, Azzy! We'll team up on the enemy! A cross-battle?! *starry eyes* For reals, yo. So cool! So cool! So cool! So cool! So cool! So cool! So-- Azzy...we had this discussion before. I think you're channeling something or someone you shouldn't be... Oh my god! It's like there are two of you! Heheh. So cool-- SAAAAANS! I believe we're making our enemies impatient. *Bunnie faces the first opponent: Akatana * -=Bunnie & Violet vs. Akatana=- Let's lead off basic. You got it, Buns! * Bunnie & Violet select "Fire Razor & Royal Ripper * * Bunnie cybermorphs her arm into its robotic arm cannon mode and selects D. Chip, Fire Razor! She ignites and shoots Fire Razor! A rapid fire hail of crescent-shaped claws of flame sear out from the weapon in a sequential, clockwise spiral pinwheel formation, striking her foe at full auto! * * Violet draws Thunder Spear and twirls it over her head with both hands before amassing a large amount of dark element chi into it and shoving the blade deep into the ground! A tunneling, snaking, surge of dark chi energy, zig-zags through the ground toward Oros Avos, tearing a jagged fissure into the ground before colliding with Oros Avos and exploding with an intense release of dark chi energy! * Enemy takes burning damage! * K.O. I hold back for the mercy of Amaterasu's Light. Be spared but do not return. What's Trinity got that I don't? Hey, do you think if I drop in on Zion, I can get Neo's autograph? Chill on the Matrix nerdgasming, Vi. Heh Not bad, strangers. Our odds are looking better but even together we're still in for an uphill battle. Then we will join the fight! We have a score to settle with Oros Phlox! They intruded on my mansion and disturbed the Portal Stone again! AND they had the nerve to eat all the flan in my refrigerator! I was saving that. Mii, perhaps this is not the time to bring this up. ...it was really good flan, Kogoro. I'll have more purchased when we return to the mansion. Focus on battle now. Alright! The calvery's here. The Dragon Turtle is en route. We just took the shortcut. Ah. You still have that power. Excellent. This will serve us well. Indeed it will for when the Dimension Dive can't handle it, transportation-wise. Did someone order up a ca-razy mad scientist? Oh wait! It was me! I have told you before Violet. It's DOCTOR. D-O-C-T-O-R. What is so difficult about remembering that? Your assistance is much appreciated, Doctor. Or should I say, head of Shinra Equipment Division, Dr. Chizuru Urashima. Doctor will suffice, Volt Arcade. Your backup has arrived. Feel free to choose from the ranks on a need-to-know basis, battle-wise. Just tell me if a certain sandal-wearing super-sexy were-fox is with you. Oh stop you! You're gonna make me blush! How's by you, Xiaomu? Not bad for 765 years old. But this Sage Fox has still got it! Oh yeah! I'm treating you to anime night after this. *squee* Hey, you gonna invite us or what? We LOVE anime night. Shouldn't you be focusing on the battle ahead? Awww...I was in my happy place, dear! Don't leave us hanging. Join the party...Reiji Arisu. Once again we follow Ouma onto another world. This is getting to be routine. Helloooo! I thought I recognized you, Reiji-boy. Don't call me boy. This rogues gallery is getting bigger and bigger by the moment. Then let us thin their ranks. Alright, teams. Let's get this show on the road! Right. We're with you! Mmm-hmm! TO BE CONTINUED... ??? Home